


Good Luck, Guy!

by Coedwig



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Guy can't tie, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Sam, briefcasebuddies - Freeform, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coedwig/pseuds/Coedwig
Summary: Guy is stressing out too much, he's struggling with the little things.Sam is happy to help.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Good Luck, Guy!

It was like a dream come true for Guy. 

Guy stood at Sam's trailer door, briefcase laid ready at his side. Guy's morning had been a comedy of errors, he missed his alarm, then he could 't find the fur brush he desperately needed after two straight days of painstaking mechanical work, he was glad he didn't brush off the missing brush however as a few bolts had fallen to the ground as he tidied up, making an almighty clunk in the silence of the early morning. Last but not least, he needed to find his tie. Jenkins had eaten his previous one on he and Sam's adventure, it seemed so long ago to the Knox, but was truthfully just a few months behind them. 

Sam was the one who saw the article, 'Inventors Wanted!' the title demanded. 'Flerz, head of Snerzco, looking for Inventors to Endorse.' It was like deja-vu, Sam found it funny. Guy did not, he was done with inventing, at least that's what he had told himself. Sam however, did not take Guy's "No." for an answer. The Who went on a passionate rant, those wide puppy dog eyes staring into Guy's soul as Sam begged him to try, one last time.

Guy had just sighed, giving into Sam's demands, carefully ripping the article from the crumbling sheet of paper.

Guy decided to treat himself to a nice tie, for this one last try. He ignored the second-hand shops he would usually rely on such as 'Bit's and Bob's' and 'Geoffrey's Backstop'. In the end he got himself a new, shiny, red tie.

That said article of clothing was going to be the death of him. There he stood, not an hour to his name, fumbling with the garment, shining, mocking the inventor. This wasn't Guy's first rodeo, but it seemed to be his last. His nimble inventor fingers just couldn't seem to get it right. Again, and again, and again he tried the exact same method he had used since he was a young teen, but each time it looked wrong. 

Through his frustration Guy had not seen the cheery Who bound over to him to examine the old suitcase that lay at Guy's feet.

"What's wrong my B.O.B?" Sam questioned, his joyful voice rang as though he wasn't recently jolted awake by a loose bolt. "Big offer buddy." He clarified in a quieter voice.

Guy sighed, arms falling clumsily to his side as he gave up. Sam frowned at this.

"It's this yipping tie, Sam! It knows, it knows! The universe is against me, Sam. It saw my last chance and decided to crush it before it even started." Guy ranted, shoulders slouching as he spoke.

Sam rubbed his chin, humming as if deep in thought, nothing more than a little pre-stage stage fright he concluded.

"Ah, real tie-sis." Sam beamed. Guy rolled his eyes and grumbled, hands returning to manhandle the ruby tie. 

"Don't worry, Guy!" Sam cheered, reaching up to grab the material, pulling his best friend down to his level to get a better look at what he was doing. "I'm a tie master!" he continued, emphasising the 'master' part, Guy doubted it but put up no defense.

In a matter of seconds, the deed was done. 'Was that it?' Guy wondered, it was that easy?

Sam didn't let go, getting lost as he drank up the Knox's features, both in admiration and concern. There was something so attractive about the scowl lines that softened when the Knox smiled, like it was a reward Sam could always meet. But Guy was still stressed, about what? ah, probably the bus journey to come, Guy did not have the best of luck after all. How could Sam help? He had his own responsibilities that day, for once he couldn't just abandon them, especially being so close to saving enough for a cold-air balloon to East Flubria.

Without thinking, Sam pulled the Knox further down, smashing his lips into Guy's.

Sam was in heaven those few, fleeting seconds. This was something he had fantisized about since their first meeting. It was almost perfect, until Sam realised what he was doing and pulled away sheepishly. Eyes wide with fear as he quickly grabbed the battered suitcase and shoved it into Guy before bolting into his trailer, yelling a quick "For luck!" before slamming the metal door behind him.  
Guy put his hands to his lips, a small smile tugging at his furry lips, butterflies doing the Cha-Cha Slide in his chest. He had somethig else to figure out on the bus now.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? This is my first fic here, just upgraded from Wattpad. Any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
